


Tingles

by macmillanluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Herbology, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Romance, Snogging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmillanluv/pseuds/macmillanluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy is Oliver Wood's little sister and in a different house, living a relatively normal life. Until she falls for Marcus Flint - Oliver's mortal enemy. Not the easiest choice for a first crush.</p>
<p>Rewriting an old story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_September 1st, 1990_

Poppy Wood was extremely nervous. This was, of course, an understatement as she'd spent the last three weeks waking up in the middle of the night, same time every night, and almost not being able to breathe. There she was standing in front of a huge hall full of people, most of them watching closely at what was happening around her. This was what she'd been waiting for half her life and what she'd been dreading ever since her letter arrived. Her first year at Hogwarts was about to begin and the sorting ceremony was already in full swing. The Great Hall looked grand, exactly as Poppy's brother had described. Candles were floating in mid-air, casting a beautiful glow on to the faces of terrified yet excited first year students. They were all eager to get sorted into their houses and Poppy definitely was, too, she was just worried of what was to come after the sorting. Having never had many friends, the idea of getting to know complete strangers, not to mention living with them, made her a bit uneasy.

Names were being called and one by one, all the first years had to go up, sit on a creaking old chair and let a musty old hat decide where they would spend the next seven years. Poppy wasn't sure how a hat was supposed to be the best judge of character but if there was one thing she'd learned of witches and wizards, it was that they were sometimes a bit unusual. On the train from London, her brother Oliver had been telling all his friends how Poppy would surely be a Gryffindor. To Oliver, his house was naturally the best and Poppy hoped she would be sorted there as it would make Oliver exstatic and she would have him beside her at all times.

Poppy fiddled with her blonde hair. She had braided it on two sides and tied the ends with black ribbon. Oliver had said black was morbid and Poppy should wear red and gold, for good luck. "Black goes with everything," she had replied. The sorting ceremony had been going on for a century already, or so it felt. Some students barely even had the hat on, when it already had the answer and for some it took so long even Professor McGonagall looked as if she'd fall asleep any minute. Poppy was not paying much attention into who was sorted where, there was plenty of time for such things later. A loud voice brought her back to reality, interrupting her thoughts.

"Poppy Wood," Professor McGonagall bellowed, now for the third time. "Do we have a Poppy Wood here?"

"Oh, yes, right here!" Poppy answered in surprise and hurried towards Professor McGonagall. Some students were snickering. Poppy felt ashamed, she had wanted to make a good first impression, especially on the teachers, and not come across as uninterested or aloof. Poppy sat on the stool while McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. The hat began speaking inside her head.

"Ahh," The Hat said, "I see you're clever and resourceful. You'll do well in your subjects but you're not quite fit for Ravenclaw."

Poppy breathed a sigh of relief. Ravenclaw had just never sounded like the place for her. Highly intelligent people were not her cup of tea, she thought they could be irritating.

"You're friendly and don't pass judgement on others... Brave, certainly, but not fit for Gryffindor. You'd make a wonderful Hufflepuff, but I wonder..."

Poppy wasn't pleased with where this was going. Hufflepuff would be great for her. She was certain she'd fit in well there, at least better than the last option. The Hat couldn't have been possibly suggesting Slytherin, Oliver had told Poppy all about the house. He always said every Slytherin was ruthless and just out for their own good. Evil, he had once said.

"You have a lot of ambition and determination, however you lack patience and the ability to play fair."

This hat had no idea what it was talking about, Oliver had always taught Poppy to never cheat. She didn't like The Hat implying she wasn't a good person. There was no way it would place her in Slytherin, it couldn't. She wasn't evil.

"You are hard working and would be great in Hufflepuff, however I'm sure you'll reach your full potential in Slytherin!" The Hat bellowed the last word out loud. Poppy was shocked but made her way towards her new house table. She looked over her shoulder and saw Oliver sitting at his table, his jaw practically hitting the floor.

Poppy sat down. Two more students were sorted after her and food began appearing on the table. Everybody dug right in and a lot of the first year Slytherins were talking to each other excitedly, it seemed a lot of them already knew one another. Pureblood families, surely. Nobody said a word to Poppy. She wanted to cry but held back the tears, not wanting anyone to see. Glancing over at Oliver again, she caught a glimpse of his face, it had gone completely pale. His eyes were wide open and staring straight ahead, not focused on anything. Poppy didn't know if she was seeing disappointment or disbelief.

After the feast, Oliver pulled Poppy aside as all the other first year students followed their Prefects into their new common rooms. He dragged her over to Professor McGonagall and demanded she put Poppy in Gryffindor. McGonagall did not look too pleased, if her pursed lips and crossed arms were any indication of her feelings. Oliver and Poppy followed her into an empty classroom where Professor Snape soon joined them.

"My sister is not a bloody Slytherin!" Oliver said. It was clear he was going to make a speech, he had a habit of doing so. Poppy hoped he wouldn't completely humiliate her, not in front of her new Head of House. During the feast, Poppy had had a lot of time to process The Sorting Hats decision and she had almost come to terms with it, though she didn't agree with everything the hat had said. Slytherin did have a great quidditch team, Oliver had ranted about them so much. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"The Sorting Hat made its decision, Mr. Wood," McGonagall cut Oliver off before he even got started. "And may I remind you, you are the one insisting we go against its decision and not Poppy herself."

"Well, she's just a child," Oliver said.

"Not a child, Ollie, just a first year Slytherin," Poppy answered, annoyed. She didn't necessarily want to be in Slytherin but it couldn't be the worst thing in the world, at least she'd get some time off from her overprotective brother. He was only three years older than her and sometimes Poppy felt Oliver should try relaxing once in a while. The world wouldn't stop spinning if he let go. She'd never tell him, though, not after everything he'd done for her.

"Slytherin is a house with the some of the finest students in Hogwarts," Professor Snape said to Oliver, who didn't look too pleased. "Your sister is clearly ambitious, goal-oriented, determined and resourceful. All of which are traits that apply to you, too, Mr. Wood. End of discussion."

And that was it. Professor McGonagall sent Oliver to his common room and Professor Snape escorted Poppy to hers. The dungeons were cold and sent shivers down Poppy's spine. The extra blanket in her luggage would come in handy. Entering the common room, Poppy looked around her, there were skulls and snakes everywhere along with green and silver. The green leather armchairs didn't look too comfortable but they did fit the whole dark and mysterious scene. Poppy didn't see any first years around, it was already quite late, but a few older students were still lounging by the fireplace. The feast had gone on for a few hours, most students were probably sleeping or catching up with their friends down in the dormitories. Some of the students were eyeing Poppy and whispering. She walked towards her dormitory, when someone spoke up.

"So, how's it feel being stuck down here with us monsters instead of the all-mighty lions up in the tower?" A muscular, tan boy with black hair asked. He was sitting in one of the leather armchairs. Some of his teeth were crooked and he had a black eye. He definitely looked a bit worse for wear.

"Oh, it's fine. I've seen worse under my bed," Poppy replied. The boy chuckled a little.  
"You're Wood's sister, then?" he asked.  
"Yes. I suppose you're Marcus Flint?" Poppy said, realising who the boy was. Oliver had spoken of him.  
"I am. So, he talks about me? All scared and shivering, right?" Flint asked with a grin.  
"Not really, I think he's mentioned you once. It was in a letter I got, right after Gryffindor beat Slytherin last year. He wrote that you were quite upset and there was something about breaking a chair? You just seemed the type," Poppy answered. Of course Oliver had talked about Flint. They were both favorite to be the next captain of their respective quidditch teams and there was quite a fierce rivalry between them.  
"You're funny," Flint said dryly. "Run along now and go to bed, before the monsters get you."

Arriving in her dormitory, Poppy saw the other girls had already changed into their pyjamas and were happily chatting away, one bed to another. She didn't bother introducing herself, they probably all knew who she was and, judging by the looks on their faces, didn't care to know more. Poppy brushed her teeth, changed and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a whole new day, maybe she'd actually have a conversation with someone other than Marcus Flint. Seven years is a long time, Poppy thought, and it feels even longer if nobody likes you.


	2. Old Friends

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

_September 1st, 1993_

"Are you absolutely certain you have everything?" Oliver asked his sister, for about the hundreth time, as they were about to get on the Hogwarts Express.

"Ollie, we have five minutes until the train leaves. If I've forgotten something, there's really nothing we can do, is there?" Poppy answered with a sigh. Not only was her older brother being helpful, protective and brotherly, he was also aggravating. She'd been fully packed for a week now and throughout the whole week, everyday, without fail, at least ten times a day, Oliver would ask Poppy to check everything was packed.

"I think I'll just go find Grace, okay?" Poppy asked as they were searching the train for familiar faces and a place to sit.

"Are you completely sure you'll be alright?" Oliver yelled after her and she just turned around and rolled her eyes.

Grace was Poppy's only friend at Hogwarts. They had met by the lake during Poppy's second week at Hogwarts. She was a nearly a year older than Poppy and a Hufflepuff. She had dark brown, short and curly hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Her lightly freckled complexion suited her round blue eyes and her tiny, upturned button nose and small features made Poppy jealous occasionally as she felt her own, straight nose and square jaw looked humongous in comparison.

Poppy had long, blond hair, that she usually just kept down but occasionally tied up just to keep out of the way. Grace had said the color was a light strawberry blond, whatever that meant. She was always bugging Poppy to do something else with her hair and shoving makeup in her face. Poppy had dark green, almond-shaped eyes and just by looking at the two of them, most people never guessed her and Oliver were siblings. Oliver was tall and burly, Poppy was short and slender. He had dark, chocolate brown eyes and short medium brown hair and was always tan from being outside so much where as Poppy could spend all day in the sun and still stay the same milky color. 

From the first time Poppy met Grace, it was obvious Grace really liked boys. Poppy had been doing her potions essay under a big tree by the lake at school, when she heard giggling from behind the tree. Poppy was sure it was some of the girls from her dormitory as they had not exactly warmed up to her, so she got up to go check and maybe give them a piece of her mind. But instead, she found Grace and a brown-haired Hufflepuff boy, smooching. Poppy was so taken aback by this that while trying to exit the scene undetected, she tripped over a root and fell to the ground. This startled the boy, who quickly hurried away, leaving Grace there laughing her eyes off. Grace helped Poppy up and explained that she had just been giving the boy the memory of a great first kiss, which Poppy had effectively ruined.

"He'll get over it," Grace said. "When I had my first kiss last year, my dad caught us and accidentally set the curtains on fire. And I'm fine now."

Meeting Grace had surely been an experience and it seemed as if every year she got even wilder. Poppy had never even been kissed, unless you count when Adrian Pucey tried kissing her last year, causing Poppy to swerve and have his lips hit her forehead. She definitely didn't count that. Grace on the other hand had been on a number of dates and had boyfriends, plural. 

Poppy ran into Grace halfway through the train and they found an empty compartment near the back of the train.

"So, you must tell me everything!" Grace exclaimed, her eyes glistening. Poppy knew Grace really wanted to talk about herself whenever she seemed overly fascinated with Poppy's life.

"You know, same old, same old," Poppy said. "Oliver got a job at the quidditch shop in Diagon Alley and I waited tables at the Leaky Cauldron to help pay for our room."

Poppy and Oliver's father had left when she was just four years old and since then they had been living with their mother. Oliver turned seventeen last November and they had moved out as soon as school let out, to the Leaky Cauldron. Their mother wasn't the best mother, Poppy always thought, and sometimes it seemed as if she wasn't even trying. It was as if she wasn't always present in this reality. The first few years without their father weren't bad, they were actually a normal family, but when Poppy was six, something changed. Their mother used to disappear for days, nobody knew where she went. Oliver practically raised Poppy, and he knew by the time Poppy was eight, she'd have to be able to take care of herself while he was at Hogwarts. Sometimes Poppy wished her mother would stop coming back every time and just leave for good. Poppy used to hide in her closet to read and write, even while her mother was home. Sometimes she'd forget Poppy even existed.

"It was a boring summer, trust me," Poppy said and asked, "What about yours?"

She knew Grace would probably spend the rest of the journey talking about her summer, stopping only to buy and eat every sweet off the trolley, and all Poppy had to do was listen. Apparently, Grace had met a cute muggle boy and went on a few dates with him. She had also met his friend, who was even cuter, and went out with him, too. The boys didn't know about each other at first, and when they found out there was a huge fight.

"And I mean huge!" Grace exclaimed. "I may have made things even worse when I pretended not to know who I met first, but it was just too funny! In the end neither of them wanted to see me again but it's fine, not like I'm ever going back there anyway."

Grace's family were muggles and they always spent their summer somewhere different. This year they summered in Blackpool.

The train ride took longer than usual, midway through dementors stopped the train to look for some murderous lunatic. While they passed the girls' train compartment, Poppy felt as if someone had taken her good memories and replaced it with all that had ever gone wrong in her life and multiplied it by a million. Grace was relatively unaffected. After they were gone, in an effort to cheer Poppy up, Grace performed a curling spell on Poppy's hair. It created beautiful big curls that fell onto Poppy's shoulders.

Finally, the train arrived at Hogsmeade. Poppy and Grace were among the last to leave the train, since Grace wanted to freshen her makeup one last time before stepping out. She also insisted on putting lipgloss on Poppy.

"This is such a great shade, don't you think? It's even called 'Magical', how fitting is that?" Grace laughed.  
"It's sticky," Poppy complained.  
"Oh, shut up. Your lips are so full they were made for lipgloss. Or for snogging but I don't see that happening anytime soon. My point is, it looks perfect! Do you want mascara? Your lashes are so long you don't really need it but..."

Poppy opted out of mascara, amazed at Grace's ability to combine compliments and slight insults in the same sentence. She chuckled. Sometimes she felt jealous of Grace's looks, the fact she was taller than Poppy or her long legs but Grace was always quick to turn the conversation around, praising Poppy for her best qualities. Whenever Poppy got insecure about herself, Grace was there to make her forget it.

The girls got on the last carriage that would take them to the castle. It was about to take off when they heard a boys voice: "Wait! Don't leave yet!" The carriage jolted and Grace fell on Poppy's lap. Two boys climbed on. Poppy couldn't immediately see them because Grace was still scrambling her way off the floor and out of Poppy's lap. When she finally saw who their new companions were, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Marcus Flint?" Poppy gasped. They boy sitting next to Marcus was Adrian Pucey. He smiled wide upon recognising Poppy. Poppy flashed a faint smile in his direction, she didn't fancy Adrian the way he did her, but he was one of the better Slytherins. Or used to be, who knew what effect Flint had had on him.

"Do I know you?" Flint asked with a puzzled look.  
"Well, I am in your house," Poppy said slightly annoyed.  
"Oh," Flint replied. "What's your name, then?"  
"It's Poppy! You know Poppy, Wood's sister, right?" Adrian said before Poppy had a chance to open her mouth.  
"Right, didn't recognise you," Flint said, turning away from Poppy and began talking quidditch with Adrian.

Arriving at the castle, they all exited the carriage. Grace held Poppy back a little bit so the boys wouldn't hear their conversation.

"He doesn't know who you are?" Grace asked in shock. "I mean, you're a bit more womanly now, sure, but you're not that different."  
"Apparently. But whenever he's spoken to me before, I've been with Oliver, maybe he just needs some context to remember people. It is Flint, after all," Poppy ranted. She was a bit mad, who wouldn't be? This boy had known her for three years and then he just forgets? They never talked much, only when Oliver was around Flint would shout out obscenities and that mostly happened before a quidditch match, but still, he forgot?  
"What's he even doing here, didn't he graduate last year?" Grace pondered.  
"Guess not."

After the sorting of new students and the feast, Poppy entered the Slytherin common room and was amazed when it was nearly empty. Flint was sitting on one of the green leather chairs. Everybody else was probably down in their own dormitories, catching up and telling each other about their summers or plotting evil plans, as Slytherins do. The train ride had been exhaustingly long and Poppy was heading for bed when Flint spoke.

"It's the hair," he said.  
"What?" Poppy replied, maybe a bit too snappily. She was still mad.  
"I mean, it's different, it's why I didn't recognise you," Flint explained. "It looks nice."  
"What?" Poppy said surprised. A compliment, from Flint? "I mean, what are you doing back here?"  
"There was a problem of sorts," he replied vaguely.  
"Right. I'm going to bed," Poppy said. No reply.

She lay awake in bed for awhile, not being able to sleep. Was Marcus Flint going soft? They'd actually had an almost decent conversation with no name-calling or rude remarks. She thought maybe she had been too quick to snap at him. Maybe this new side of him would help her in the upcoming quidditch tryouts. She'd never tried out before, in fear of Flint and having listened to Oliver's stories about him for a few years. Flint and Oliver both became captain two years ago and Oliver told Poppy not to try out until Flint was gone. Except, he was supposed to be gone this year. This was supposed go be Poppy's year and she wasn't going to let anybody stand in her way, least of all Marcus Flint.


	3. Disappointment

**Chapter 3: Disappointment**

Poppy was soaring through the air, catching every single quaffle thrown her way. She could feel the wind in her hair and see a lot of tiny people on the ground. The tiny people were watching her and judging her every move. Poppy grinned to herself, she had done great, it was practically flawless. She flew to ground level, got off her broom and smiled cheekily. Marcus was looking at her with amazement which turned into a sneer. Poppy had gotten used to this look and hadn't been expecting a warmer welcome, even if he'd been acting more a human being and less a monster lately.

"So?" Poppy asked, wiping sweat from her forehead. "What'd you think?"

"To be completely honest, and it hurts me to say this, you were good. I'm not gonna put you on the team, though," Flint answered and turned around to face his team members. Poppy tapped him on his broad shoulder and he turned back again.

"What? Why not?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"No girls on the Slytherin team," Flint said simply. Now Poppy was truly annoyed.

"So that's just your own rule, then?"

"Slytherins have always preferred that girls cheer in the stands and have fun at the afterparties", Flint said and was about to turn around again.

"There hasn't been much partying after Potter came along," Poppy remarked.

"Is there anything else or can I go on with my life now? No girls on the team, end of discussion," Flint said. He was clearly cross with Poppy.

"Put me on the team," she demanded.

"Why should I go against tradition?"

"Because I'm a better keeper than whoever that guy over there is. Hell, I'd probably be better at any position than the team you have now. Which isn't much of an accomplishment, since you apparently choose your players based on size and not skills!" Poppy ranted. Flint's smug look was fading a little.

"Insulting my team isn't going to get you very far, little girl," Flint said raising his raspy voice a little. He didn't scare Poppy, even if he was the biggest and baddest Slytherin. All the first years always described him as that and told warning tales of what he'd done to those who got too close. Poppy was sure most of those stories were false but Flint certainly enjoyed making them seem true and it was easy to see why he was feared. He was tall, taller than Oliver, and wide, more muscular than chasers usually. Physically, he would have been better suited as a beater. His rough playing tactics were widely known, and Oliver had told Poppy whenever he had to shake Flint's hand, he'd end up with nearly crushed fingers.

"Look, I get that you have to act tough in front of them," Poppy said lowering her voice a little, nodding in the team's direction. "But just put me on the team and maybe you'll win for a change."

Flint laughed. It wasn't a friendly laugh, no, it was definitely a laugh that was meant to mock and belittle.

"You think we're friends now? Because I said I liked your hair? That doesn't make us friends, you don't get to talk to me in that way. You're just another pretty thing to look at," Flint said loudly, with his signature sneer.

"No, we're definitely not friends. But you are going to put me on this team, I'm sure of it," Poppy said. She tried remaining firm but was certain her voice was shaking. "Once you realise your keeper can't even catch his own thoughts, you'll come looking for me."

She turned on her heels and headed for the edge of the pitch. Grace was waiting, she'd come to see Poppy try out.

"How was that?" Poppy asked nervously.  
"Very good, very firm," Grace replied with a smile. "And your playing was just top notch!"

The girls headed back to the castle so Poppy could shower and change before they headed out to the lake to study. On their way, they ran into Oliver. He spotted them, Poppy's broom and her sweaty clothes and headed towards them in a decisive manner.

"You're in trouble now," Grace whispered.

"Poppy! What've you been doing? I thought you spend Saturdays studying?" Oliver quizzed. Poppy thought maybe she should tell a little lie but decided not to. She always thought lies should be saved for bigger things, then people will believe them.  
"I tried out for quidditch," she replied. Oliver's brows furrowed. "And I know what you're going to say so don't."  
  
"Oh, you're not getting out of this that easily. What were you thinking? Flint is still here, he's a vile captain and a poor example of a human being!" Oliver ranted.

"I don't care who's captain. I just want to play," Poppy tried to reason. "I didn't even make the team... Yet."  
  
"What do you mean you didn't make it? You're almost as good as me!" Oliver shouted. "Wait, you're trying to change the subject! I don't want you on that team, a few months, no-- make that a few minutes playing with Flint and you'll come running to me in tears."  
  
"Oliver, shut up. I'll get on the team and there's nothing you can do about it. Now, I'm going to go shower and then we're off to study. I will see you later," Poppy said and walked away. Grace waved faintly at Oliver, who smiled weakly before waving back.

"So why do you want to play?" Grace questioned.  
  
"What do you mean? I love quidditch," Poppy said.  
  
"You do, I know. And you've been wanting to play ever since you got to Hogwarts but you always said you'd wait until Flint's gone."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But-"  
  
"You fancy him!" Grace interrupted.  
  
"I do not!" Poppy yelled. "I mean... That's absurd!"  
  
"It's obvious," Grace said. "He forgets your name and suddenly you're all 'Ooh, let me on your team, let's play quidditch together and snog.'"  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Poppy said with a puzzled look.  
  
"Of course it does, you got so mad when he didn't remember you and now you want to prove you're unforgettable. Everybody loves a bad boy and that's how they get you," Grace said.  
  
"You're way off with this, I have no interest in him," Poppy said firmly.  
  
"Why not wait until next year, he can't still be here then," Grace quizzed.  
  
"Because this was supposed to be the year I got on the team!" Poppy snapped. Grace looked genuinely confused. "I have a plan and I won't let anyone stand in my way. I want on that team.


End file.
